Mi compañero Digimon
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: El llamado era claro, tenía que cruzar pues había llegado la hora más anhelada para él. Conocer al que sería su compañero de por vida, conocer a su digimon. Fiction para celebrar el 1ro de Agosto. ¡Felices 14 años de aventuras elegidos fanfictioneros! One-Shotito. Hijo de Taichi y demás.


Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Mi compañero digimon**

* * *

Hacia doquier que miraba podía ver personas y digimons, no conocía el nombre de cada uno porque a veces se le olvidaba pero los reconocía por el rostro; su favorita era la mujer de pelo naranja cuyo olor lo reconocía desde que podía recordar casi tan fuerte como el de su papá y su mamá. Caminó sobre sus pequeños pies y con una paleta más grande que su boca en las manos.

—Hola

Su primo mayor volteó al oir la vocesita a su espalda, interrumpiendo la charla de vida o muerte que sostenía con el niño Kido sobre la estampita repetida que el anteojudo precoz tenía y no le quería dar.

—Hola— devolvió el saludo —¿Qué?

—¿Me dejas jugar con tu Salamon?

El digimon de su primo mayor saltó emocionada pues estaba bastante aburrida, tumbada sobre el cesped del gran jardín de casa de los Ishida. El Bukamon del hijo del señor que siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones también se les unió. Con ambos digitales a su lado dejó a los niños y siguió su travesía por el jardín, su siguiente parada sería ahora para interrumpir la cita de té de las niñas.

—Hola—La mayor de todas, que parecía bastante aburrida no como las demás, le saludo sin ganas siendo imitada por su Yokomon somnoliento. —¿Qué hacen?

—Jugamos a la comidita— respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo una castaña de ojos olivos y pelo largo, muy largo. —¿Quieres jugar?

—No— respondió el pequeño, Salamon y Bukamon negaron tambien al ver el estado de los compañeros digitales de las niñas, disfrazados con vestidos y sombreros, incluso el Tentomon del tio que amaba las computadoras estaba allí. —¿Tento, quieres jugar?

—Tengo que cuidar a la hija de Izzy.

—Ve con él Tento, eres muy gordo y grande para la mesa de té— y como si el comentario no hubiese sido nada hiriente para el digimon de su padre continuó sirviendo aire al Upamon de su amiguita y a su Motimon.

Tentomon junto a Salamon y Bukamon siguieron al niño a su siguiente destino, los juegos infantiles que estaban instalados en el jardín servian como las niñeras inmóviles para los más grandecitos. Para llegar hasta ella tenía que pasar entre la gran mesa gigante donde los adultos comian, bebían y se reían muy ruidosamente; paso a un lado de su padre porque sabría que este estiraria el brazo para revolverle el cabello y eso le gustaba; la comitiva digital tras de el atraía las miradas y los comentarios de ternura al respecto.

Llegó al área de juegos, un chico rubio más grande que la mayoria estaba sentado en el columpio hecho de una llanta con su Tokomon en la cabeza mientras leia un libro; otro niño con el cabello color miel estaba en el arenero tratando de construir un castillo que su Tanemon se empeñaba en destruir mientras otro niño con los pelos de punta se burlaba de el. Arriba, en la pequeña cabaña a la que solo podias subir escalando unos peldaños de madera y pasando un puente, se encontraba la niña más grande de todos junto con su hermano, allí no entraría pues temía que lo usara para jugar al maquillaje... de nuevo.

—Hola— saludo por enésima vez en el día. El niño con cabello miel le levantó la mirada preguntando con la misma que quería. —¿Puedo jugar con tu Tanemon?

—¡Llévatelo!— urgió, así dejaría de arruinarle el castllo de arena.

—¡Eres un grosero!— se quejó el tanemon y salto para unirse al grupo de digitales.

Caminaron todos hasta la gran llanta, el rubiesito en cuanto los sintió llegar bajó su libro para ver quien era quien osaba molestarle, afortunadamente era su primito postizo favorito.

—¿Qué hacen?**—** preguntó al verles a todos.

—Reuno mis camaradas para irnos al digimundo— explico el pequeño niño. Su interlocutor sonrió y luego volvió a su libro pero Tokomon bajó de su sombrero color caqui.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes?— pidió algo desilucionado que no hubiese sido invitado antes. —Por favoooooooooooor.

—Esta bien.

Llegaron a dónde se podía ver la casita de madera, tomó una pequeña piedra que encontró en el suelo y con esa golpeo la única ventana redonda de plastico para llamar la atención de sus ocupantes. La niña de cabello largo color violeta oscuro y con anteojos abrió la ventana.

—¿Contraseña?— No había escuchado esa palabra nunca, puso un dedo sobre su boca mientras pensaba que podría significar pero pronto se dio por vencido. Levantó los hombros. —Sin contraseña no puedes entrar.

—¿Puedo jugar con Poromon y Minomon?— preguntó desde abajo.

—No— respondió tajante la chica y cerró la ventana. Segundos después la volvió abrir pero su hermano.

—Si puedes. ¿Puedo jugar contigo también?

—¡Sí!— respondió animado y entonces el hermano menor de la anteojuda bajó de aquel fuerte de madera bajo los reclamos de su hermana por dejarla sola. —¿A que vamos a jugar?

—Al digimundo— respondió él pero su amiguito no pareció entenderle. —Vamos al digimundo— y dicho esto siguió caminando con toda su comitiva ahora con un humano incluido.

—No creo que puedas cruzar tu solo— le comento Tento con tono preocupado, después de todo era el único digital "adulto" del grupo. —Será mejor que pregunte.— y volando salió hacia la mesa de los ruidosos adultos.

—Vamos— y sin que nadie se diera cuenta entraron a la casa.

Era muy grande, bastante, pero la conocía muy bien. Era la casa de Tia Sora y Tio Yamato y sus hijos, Tia Sora tenía un bebe chiquito chiquito que era la hermanita de la compañera de Yokomon que parecía aburrida en la cita de té. Aun no hablaba ni caminaba y casi siempre Tia Sora lo tenía cargando, su papá decía que así había sido el cuando era más pequeño pero le pareció bastante aburrido solo estar durmiendo, comiendo y llorando. Como conocía esa casa tan bien caminó hacia el estudio donde se encontraba la computadora que para su buena suerte se encontraba encendida.

—¿Cómo iremos al digimundo?— preguntó su amiguito que sostenía a su Minomon y al Poromon de su hermana

—No sé— dijo honestamente rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un digivice —Mi papá lo hace con esto

—¿Es tuyo?— preguntó el otro pequeño anonadado por el objeto pero cuando le vio negar con la cabeza supo la verdad —¿Te lo prestó Tio Tai?

—Eh... sí

.

.

.

—No seas paranóico Tentomon, los niños no pueden abrir la puerta al digimundo. Seguro mi hijo solo se esta diviertiendo con los digimons, despues de todo aun no recibe a su compañero.— le explico el embajador al digital de su mejor amigo que parecía bastante preocupado —Cielos Koushiro, pones a Tentomon bajo mucha presion.

—No es un holgazan como tu Agumon— contraatacó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida refrescante.

Todo hubiese acabado en una clásica discusión amistosa, aunque exagerada, entre Taichi y Koushiro si no fuese porque una luz cegadora salió de las ventanas de la casa. Todas las miradas se posaron en Taichi cuya sangre había huido totalmente de su rostro, cuando pudo reaccionar palpó en sus bolsillos pero su peor pronostico era realidad: habia sido robado.

—¿Mami?— la voz de la primogénita de Miyako y Yolei rompio el silencio entre los adultos. —Mi hermanito esta con él.

Fue el histerismo de Miyako la que hizo que los adultos saliesen a la carga.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde estamos?— el peliazul abrazó con fuerza a su Minomon.

—En el digimundo— avisó su amiguito sustractor de digivices ajenos con mucha emoción en su voz. —¡Lo logramos!

Empezó a correr por toda la pradera que se extendía frente a ellos, agitaba los brazos mientras los digimons de sus primos y amigos revoloteaban a su alrededor, pronto fue seguido por el compañero de Minomon. Corrieron con mucha velocidad, cada vez mas pues la pradera iba de bajada, pronto llegaron al lugar más plano de la pradera dónde se sostenía solitaria una señal como una cruz con dos luces arriba de ella. Bajo de la cruz estaba una barra con rayas blancas y rojas y recordó que había visto esa misma señal en el cruce del ferrocarril cerca de su casa. Volteó a la derecha y a la izquierda pero no vió ningunas vias por lo cual la posición de esa señal de tránsito le parecia extraña.

—¿Qué buscas?— pregunto su compañero infiltrado.

—No sé— y cuando se sentía decepcionado recordó la historia de su Tia Hikari, de su cuello y debajo de su playerita y overol sacó un silbato que su tia le había regalado. Lo miró y entonces decidido, porque por alguna razón algo le habían llamado desde el digimundo, sopló muy muy muy fuerte tanto que su amiguito tuvo que taparse los oidos; cuando el aire se hubo acabado el sonido dejó de oirse. —No pasó nada... 

—¿Qué iba a pasar?— y la voz a su espalda lo espantó, al voltear su padre imponente y furioso lo miró. Miyako ya llenaba de besos y abrazos a su hijo menor.

Cuando cabizbajo caminaba a brazos de su padre, que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, unas mariposas digitales le volaron por el hombro. Volteó a su espalda y donde no habia nada ahora había un digihuevo color blanco con rayitas naranjas. Taichi olvidó el regaño y se concentró en la mirada soñadora de su primogénito que alzaba su digihuevo.

—Dale amor, mucho amor— empezó a cantar Tokomon.

—Amor, mucho amor, mucho amor.— empezó a murmurar mientras frotaba con su mejila la digitama. —Amor, amor mucho amor— Taichi se agachó en cunclillas frente a su hijo y también empezó a frotar tambien el digihuevo hasta que una grieta apareció. —¡Papá! ¡Lo rompiste!

—No... ya va a nacer— y entonces su pequeña copia abrió los ojos como nunca los había abierto mientras el huevo se rompia y una bola negra salió directo hacia sus brazos. Ninguno, padre e hijo, podían hablar de la emoción, no todos los días veías a un digimon nacer y mucho menos el que sería tu compañero de por vida

—Hola— llamó encantado, embelesado completamente y su compañero nuevo le respondió con un par de burbujas rosadas.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tenía que subir un fic propio(?) para esta fecha y como no había tenido tiempo de planear absolutamente nada esto fue saliendo así solo pero me ha fascinado, quería hacer algo futurista, corto y que incluyera a los digis así que bueno, creo que lo logré. No quise usar nombres para los niños y por lo mismo siento que me ha faltado alguno, espero que no x_x.

Me retiro porque mi gato demanda mi atención XD muchos saludos a todos y nuevo **!Feliz primero de Agosto!**


End file.
